Une énième compagne
by c-chlo
Summary: Qu'est-ce qu'il est venu faire dans mon jardin ? ... Une tempête éclate et le Docteur se retrouve dans le jardin d'Emma. Débute une histoire fusionnelle entre les deux, tel un père et sa fille.


Voici mon premier chapitre. À vrai dire, je ne sais pas du tout dans quoi je me lance. C'est juste que j'ai passé ma journée à lire des fanfictions sur DW et que j'ai envie moi-aussi essayer. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce que j'ai écrit, je vous laisse juger.

Ps : mon résumé est tout simplement ridicule. pour l'instant je ne sais même pas ce qui va se passer dans mon chapitre 2, alors vous pouvez vous y fier, mais un tout tout petit peu?

Tout ce qui est en rapport direct avec le Docteur ne m'appartient pas. Que ce soit les anecdotes, le TARDIS ou que sais-je d'autre. Seuls le lieu et la jeune fille viennent de moi dans ce chapitre.

Chapitre 1 :

"Avis de tempête dans l'ouest de la France"

Elle était installée dans son lit, ses affaires de cours partout autour d'elle. Ce bac blanc de sciences lui donnait des cauchemars et elle savait qu'il lui fallait absolument une bonne note sinon quoi elle se ferait littéralement lyncher par les profs et ses parents. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de divaguer. Le regard perdu, elle fixait un point à l'extérieur de la maison, par l'ouverture que lui offrait la fenêtre. La conservation des aliments et la représentation visuelle semblaient se retrouver à milles lieux d'ici. Dehors, elle voyait les arbres onduler et perdre leurs feuilles au gré du vent, elle voyait l'herbe haute qui méritait un tant soit peu d'être coupée battre dans tous les sens. Un peu plus à droite, un portique muni de deux balançoires et d'un toboggan se cramponnait du mieux qu'il le pouvait au sol. Il est clair que quelque chose de dangereux se présentait. Une mini tempête ou un très gros orage. Les nuages voguaient dans le ciel tels des bateaux à la dérive, ne trouvant pas de point d'ancrage, ce qui était peut-être mieux comme ça. Plus les nuages s'éloignaient de sa maison, plus elle avait de chance d'échapper aux foudres du tonnerre.

Elle décida qu'elle avait bien assez révisé pour le moment et se dirigea vers le salon où la télé allumée ne tournait pour personne. Elle l'éteignit et regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre. Le salon était exposé plein sud, contrairement à sa chambre. De ce point de vue, le ciel avait une teinte jaunâtre inquiétante. Elle était seule et commençait à paniquer légèrement. Le reste de sa famille était parti au cinéma, et elle avait eu la merveilleuse idée de rester pour montrer qu'elle était une bonne élève. Elle essayait chaque jour de regagner la confiance de ses parents du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, elle voulait leur prouver qu'elle allait réussir ses examens, qu'elle se donnait les moyens d'y arriver. Elle était donc restée seule dans la demeure, bien effrayante à l'heure qu'il était. Elle regretta d'avoir éteint la télé qui donnait un bruit de fond rassurant. Maintenant, seul le silence lui tenait compagnie et il était loin d'être bavard. Elle envoya un sms à son frère pour lui demander quand ils reviendraient, et il lui répondit qu'ils étaient bloqués à côté du cinéma, un arbre étant tombé sur la voie, les empêchant de sortir avec la voiture. Or, la pluie s'abattait avec rage là où ils se trouvaient, si bien qu'ils étaient résignés à attendre sur le parking.

Cette nouvelle la plongea dans un profond désarroi. Elle regretta d'être restée. Elle savait d'autant plus que le mauvais temps menaçait d'arriver d'un moment à un autre. C'est alors que des bruits monstrueux se firent entendre. Elle regarda par la vitre et vit des grêlons énormes s'abattre sur les carreaux. Ses volets étant ouverts il lui fallait sortir dehors pour les fermer. Elle décida de s'équiper, préférant avoir des bosses plutôt que des vitres brisées. Elle mit un casque de vélo, une doudoune de ski ainsi que les chaussures de sécurité de son père. Devant la porte, elle souffla un bon coup et se jeta à l'extérieur. Le premier grêlon lui brouilla la vue l'espace d'un instant. Il avait vraiment tapé fort. Un par un, elle décrocha les volets tout en se prenant des balles de ping pong sur le coin du crâne. Après avoir fait le tour des fenêtres, elle courra à l'intérieur et ferma les volets les uns après les autres.

Elle était calée dans son canapé, entrain de lire son cours de physique chimie à la lumière de l'allogène quand les plombs sautèrent ; coupant toute l'électricité de la maison. Seule la porte d'entrée permettait à la lumière de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Dehors, la tempête faisait rage. La toiture de son garage s'était envolée, son portique était brisé en plusieurs morceaux éparpillés sur sa pelouse. Elle pensa alors à ses parents, à son frère et ses sœurs, coincés quelque part dans leur voiture. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'ils étaient entrés dans un bâtiment pour se protéger. Alors qu'elle regardait avec inquiétude le ciel couvert et toujours aussi jaune, elle vit un débris énorme s'approcher dangereusement de sa maison. Elle se mit à reculer le plus loin possible du mur, de peur qu'il explose sous le choc. Après quelques minutes, elle se rendit compte que rien ne s'était produit et s'aventura de nouveau près de la porte. Elle réalisa que ce débris n'était autre qu'une cabine téléphonique bleue. Elle avait l'air d'avoir subi nombre de péripéties et avait un petit côté vieillot plutôt charmant. La cabine, contre tout attente, était tombée droite et ne sentait pas les vents la brutaliser. Au contraire, elle ressemblait à un pilier dur comme la pierre. Tout d'un coup, une porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, manquant de se décrocher par la force des intempéries.

Apparut alors un homme, qui s'écroula à terre tel une poupée de chiffon.

Terminé pour le chapitre 1. Je le trouve très impersonnel, ce qui est étonnant chez moi, qui aie l'habitude de mettre des points d'exclamation partout dans les pensées, mais surtout d'écrire à la 1ère personne du singulier (d'ailleurs, il est possible que le point de vue change, je suis très instable).


End file.
